Só aos Amantes
by Wescreidi
Summary: Fora no inverno que as mãos quentes se encontraram, os lábios mornos revelaram. E ao inocente do amor, se abraçaram. 0027 EnmaxTsuna.


Saiu do supermercado, que na realidade, não era super. Era um pequeno mercadinho de bairro. E embora, às vezes, não contivesse os produtos que procurava; gostava de lá, tinha um movimento relativamente calmo, o que reduzia as chances de acontecer algum acidente grave com outras pessoas; além disso, nos dias frios de inverno, era quente, e próximo de casa, não sendo necessária uma grande caminhada até ele.

Agora, entretanto, era hora de voltar para casa. A casa onde uma xícara de chá quente sempre o esperava, onde as risadas com os amigos o esperavam, e onde o quente da cama o abraçava. As compras normalmente era uma das tarefas que sua mãe executava com perfeita exatidão. Ela era uma ótima cozinheira, e esse era o primeiro motivo do por quê ela sempre cuidar das compras, afinal quem melhor que o cozinheiro para escolher o que cozinhar?

Os ingredientes, desde verduras, carnes, temperos, massas, grãos, besteiras (que andavam sendo consumidas em grande quantidade, devido à grande peregrinação dos amigos para sua casa), enfim, tudo era escolhido calmamente pela mãe.

Ele por outro lado, não tinha idéia das diversidades do mundo culinário, e além do culinário, da diversidade de outros artigos que faziam uma casa funcionar. Diversas vezes ficara sem saber o que fazer quando olhara as instruções, escritas em letras caprichadas e levemente inclinadas. _"Como eu vou saber que o melão está maduro?"_ ou _"Molho de: Sugo, Bolonhesa, Manjericão? Qual a diferença?" _pensava decepcionado_._ Lembrando-se de quando Bianchi falou-lhe — Enquanto preparava uma de suas horrendas comidas — que embora importante, a escolha dos produtos era a coisa mais fácil, difícil era seu preparo. Sorrindo sentiu um orgulho repentino da mãe.

Passar pela seção de limpeza foi inevitável. O cheiro era uma mistura vulgarmente doce de amaciantes, caixas de sabão em pó e outros produtos, que irritavam o olfato. E ao olhar o que a lista pedia dessa seção amaldiçoada do mercado, entendeu que não sabia nada sobre a exarcebada quantidade de produtos químicos para higienização. Produtos sem, ou com quantidades mínimas de cloro? Água Sanitária?

Embora estivesse em apuros, não pôde deixar de comparar as maneiras como os produtos eram organizados nas prateleiras. Lembraram-lhe um filme futurista, que certa vez vira, onde existiam uma infinidade de corpos com o mesmo rosto; os corpos eram colocados em grandes geladeiras de vidro e organizados em fileiras perfeitas. O devaneio não durou muito, logo se desvaneceu em um suspiro, ao perceber que precisava de ajuda urgentemente para sair daquela seção.

Tudo isso era apenas o primeiro motivo. O segundo era exageradamente óbvio. Como o apelido o denominava, Bom-em-nada-Tsuna, era muito desastrado. Sua mãe evitava pedir-lhe ajuda para tudo, em especial carregar as coisas. Quando ia selecionar os tomates, em sua falha tentativa de ser o mais rápido possível, muitos acabavam rolando pelo chão, irritantemente branco. Ou até quando tentava transportá-los, o saco plástico se rasgava com menos de uma grama dentro dele, claro, se fosse apenas carregado por ele, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, era um saco feito de titânio, que nunca se rasgava. Até pegar uma caixa de leite era uma tarefa árdua, que necessitava de todo seu esforço, em vão, naturalmente. Ao pegar a primeira caixa, a pirâmide adornada com palavras como _Integral _ou_ Desnatado,_ não se demorava em desmoronar.

Embora raras (e talvez por isso) suas visitas ao supermercado eram como um presságio maléfico. Recebia olhares estranhos, os olhares vinham dos funcionários, e tinham uma boa razão. Eles sabiam que o garoto, com os olhos tão ingênuos, e fala tão desengonçada iria dar-lhes um trabalho adicional infernal. O zelador apenas suspirava, e ia em busca dos seus utensílios de trabalho, que agora iriam ser, com certeza, requisitados.

Depois de paga as compras, tinha terminado sua tarefa. Ao sair, pôde relembrar corporalmente o inverno, que por algum tempo ínfimo, fora esquecido entre as prateleiras. O vento frio açoitou-lhe qualquer parte desprotegida do corpo. No caso só o rosto, por sorte, quando saíra de casa lembrou-se das luvas, e correu para buscá-las, quase tropeçando no meio do percurso. Deixou momentaneamente as compras apoiadas em uma parede, e se cobriu com a touca, apertou os cordões para que se fechassem o máximo possível no rosto. Laçou os cordões em um nó, que julgou superficialmente ser impossível de ser desfeito. Era necessário, não queria que em quanto andasse o vento o despisse de sua touca.

Terminado o breve ritual. Percebeu que o cabelo agora não estava mais espetado: Caía sobre sua fronte poucos fios displicentes, não obstante grande parte se comprimia no topo craniano; era irritante, mas arrumá-lo demoraria demais, e se não conseguia êxito após o banho, duvida consistentemente que agora conseguiria. Ignorou, e voltou a andar, com as compras, agora, nos braços.

Gostava do inverno, embora o mesmo sempre lhe trouxesse algumas complicações, como resfriados duradouros, que eram a sua metereologia para saber que o outono chegava próximo ao seu término. O inverno deste ano viera como um déspota, esmagando qualquer esperança de um inverno mais calmo e brando. E viera com seu numeroso exército branco. A neve, cobria o chão em grossas e fofas camadas, a cada pisada que dava no solo macio sentia seus pés se afundarem um pouco, e deixarem registradas grandes marcas amassadas na vastidão branca.

Seu jeito de caminhar era desmotivado, quase arrastado. O que tornava uma caminhada muito mais difícil. Enquanto caminhava olhava as casas distraidamente. As grandes, médias, pequenas, estruturas residenciais ganharam uma cobertura arredondada nos telhados, que frequentemente se enchiam de neve, a mesma neve que teimava em se acumular em excesso até cair nas cabeças das crianças que brincam aos arredores da casa, e também frequentemente, resultando em muitas risadas infantis e agudas.

Olhou à direita, uma rua que se curvava em uns 200 metros da onde estava. Era o caminho mais próximo para casa, entretanto ao se dirigir ao mercado, teve que dar uma volta que roubou-lhe um pouco mais do seu tempo. A rua estava fechada, de primeira vista não entendeu o por quê. Uma velhinha que olhava o neto brincando ali por perto viu seu questionamento mudo, e respondeu à pergunta não falada:

— _Meu jovem, a rua está escorregadia, estourou um cano, e a água congelada junto à neve é perigosa. A neve não ajuda as bicicletas que teimam em passar rapidamente por aqui. Já teve dois pequenos acidentes. — Falara com uma voz doce, mas decidida, sorrindo-lhe amavelmente._

Por algum motivo, Tsuna não sabia, sentiu vergonha. Normalmente era assim a vergonha lhe assolava estranhamente. Agradeceu — gaguejando um pouco ao proferir as palavras — e mudou seu rumo, tomando cuidado com as ruas de tons frígidos.

Agora, já sabia o caminho que tomaria. Na realidade tomar-lhe-ia normalmente, embora arrancasse uns bons quinze minutos de seu tempo, era um caminho belo. Entretanto no inverno não gostava da aparência que as sendas urbanas — habitualmente usadas de principal caminho —, tomavam para si. Na realidade o caminho era um parque, que se consistia em pequenas ruas ladeadas de velhas árvores, que depois se juntavam em um caminho principal. Como um rio e seus afluentes.

Na primavera o parque e seus caminhos tinham uma aparência jovial e renovadora. O cheiro da grama era revigorante, melhor ainda quando se passava por lá de manhã, sob a pálida luz da aurora, o olente orvalho ainda se encontraria lá, colocando no ar um cheiro úmido e refrescante, proveniente de uma madruga de um estrelado céu, e de uma branda madrugada. A altivez das flores e das grossas e verdes folhas das árvores. Em geral o parque ficava com um céu rosado devido ao começo do florescer das Sakuras. Juntando tudo isso, o parque se tornava um local bem persuasivo para passear e relaxar, embora Reborn e os outros não o deixassem mais fazer isso.

No verão os caminhos do parque se tornavam ventiladores naturais, o calor era forte, e nessa estação o parque costumava receber consideravelmente mais pessoas, em busca de um alívio que as árvores — remanescentes de grandes árvores de eras atrás —, proporcionavam.

As nesgas de luz que ultrapassavam o alto das copas das árvores não eram incômodas. E nas tardes — onde as efêmeras chuvas de verão, caíam sobre o ar abafado —, as pessoas corriam não querendo ser molhadas, e em seu término a chuva deixava o chão de ladrilhos (ofuscados pelo tempo), molhado e brilhando; as chuvas também em seu término liberavam um olor abafado... Um sinal para a vida, resultando na volta do movimento no parque. Definitivamente, essas ocasiões lhe eram as partes favoritas do verão, estação impiedosa.

No entanto, indubitavelmente a estação que mais gostava era o outono. Tinha a impressão de que todo romântico preferia o outono. A paisagem sempre ficava em um tom mais calmo. A temperatura branda lhe era ótima, às vezes se insinuava a baixar, e obrigava as pessoas a usarem cachecóis e agasalhos. Os caminhos do parque e os bancos eram adornados por folhas secas, e pelo constante voar das flores caídas. Pessoalmente gostava de andar por ali, e sentir os estalares repentinos das folhas secas e mortas, parecia o crepitar do fogo em uma grande fogueira.

Era irônico como tal estação, princípio do padecer momentâneo da terra; agradava a si.

Já no inverno, o fenecer se concretizava. Era como um deserto árido, de densas areias brancas. Tudo era coberto por um grosso cobertor gélido e alvo; se tornava um lugar solitário, onde as pessoas passavam rápido, deixando suas pegadas fracas marcadas sobre a neve. Eram as únicas evidências de vida. Os galhos das árvores caíam, secos, os que não caíam, com seus ramos quebradiços pareciam-lhe garras, dedos longos e aquilinos.

Estava agora no parque. Sentia arrepios, e se repreendia mentalmente, já era bem grandinho para sentir medo do nada. Ainda que o lugar lhe representasse a morte, era ridículo. Não evitou andar depressa, não admitiu ser por medo, assim era menos vergonhoso, se deu qualquer desculpa, e tomou cuidado para não deixar os galhos baterem em si. Atrofiava a cabeça mais entre os ombros a cada farfalhar mórbido dos galhos de árvores. O vento ainda uivava fortemente, e se perguntou se conseguiria falar se o desejasse, os lábios lhe pareciam mármore.

Tinha escolhido sabiamente botas de neves quando saíra. O seu andar era ainda mais arrastado que o habitual. Não gostava da sensação de pisar na neve, era uma sensação incerta. E odiava mais ainda o barulho da neve sendo esmagada sob seus pés, era um som que não podia ser ouvido, um som sensorial, podia o sentir ressoando no tétano dos ossos.

O nervosismo o fazia suar, e suar em um inverno não era nada benéfico. O suor esfriava, e a pessoa se sentia como se tivesse saído de um banho quente, em pleno inverno, com apenas a toalha enrolada ao corpo. Mas ao contrário de em uma casa ter o frio amenizado pelo sistema de aquecimento e pelas paredes da casa em si, ela ficava exposta às mãos taradas e glaciais do inverno.

Caminhou por um curto período de tempo, até avistar uma estrutura de telhado abóbada, com grandes pilastras o segurando. Ao redor do coreto, havia alguns bancos de pedra, eram de um acabamento arcaico e rude, expressava rigidez. Talvez fosse por isso que os velhinhos e suas grandes bengalas gostavam de se dirigir a eles, sentar-se e passar horas da tarde apenas observando o nada, talvez pensando em testar-lhes a austeridade, ou talvez fosse apenas uma questão de afinidade — já que o gesso escuro pelo tempo aparentava ter a mesma idade que alguns daqueles adoráveis, e frequentemente rabugentos, velhinhos.

Aquele coreto, ao contrário do habitual, não era para abrigar bandas. Dentro dele, havia mesas, também de gesso escurecido. Pequenas árvores de gesso, que cresciam da base firme da estrutura se afunilando até de repente se estender em um quadrado (imperfeito, um retângulo quase) com as bordas gastas. Normalmente, havia quase um campeonato de _Go_ ali, era um lugar inundado de pessoas, de todas as idades que se interessavam pelo jogo, e se encontravam para jogar.

Sorriu bobamente. Ele mesmo já jogara ali, não fora um adversário às alturas dos demais, mas fora divertido. Olhando mais ao fundo percebeu um amontoado de tecidos, dentro da cobertura. Quase impossível de ser visto, ocultado pela neve que despencava, pesada, dos céus. O sorriso feneceu no instante em que percebeu ser uma pessoa. _"Viva, espero"_, pensou incerto.

Correu rumo ao corpo, as sacolas permaneceram firmes nas mãos, sem ele perceber, só mais tarde as largaria; as pernas se erguiam altas e caíam pesadas, e ao erguerem-se salpicavam neve, como quando se pinta a algo, e uma, duas, às vezes três ou mais gotas, voltam à lata. Como a tinta, pequenas quantidades de neve se erguiam, e depois voltavam a se mesclar ao branco, sem qualquer distinção.

Na velocidade em que estava, não demorou a chegar perto do corpo. Avistou uma cabeleira ruiva de espessos fios rubros. Era Enma, seu amigo, melhor amigo. Quase entrou em pânico ao perceber a palidez excessiva da face do ruivo. Carregou-o até um dos dilapidados bancos, ao encostar-se no casaco grosso do outro, sentira a umidade da água, gelada, que se infiltrara no agasalho marrom. Aquecê-lo-ia, mesmo que significasse esfriar-se. Por sorte, antes de ter que se esforçar, o amigo abrira os olhos avermelhados.

— T-Tsuna-kun? — Perguntara fracamente.

Tsuna percebera que ele lembrara tudo o que havia acontecido, após as palavras proferidas através dos lábios arroxeados.

— T-tire o casaco, estão úmidos...

Respondera se esforçando para a voz não tremular ao frio. A garganta parecia um tubo de gelo, a voz saíra seca e intermitente, mas Enma o entendera.

Os dedos do ruivo, quase petrificados pelo frio, estavam insensíveis, e não obtiveram êxito algum em tirar as blusas; os dedos se tocaram, tímidos e trêmulos, quando o moreno o fora ajudar no zíper. Fora o suficiente para corarem. Chispa de algo oculto. Enma ganhara mais cor, e pela primeira vez, o moreno agradeceu por existir a vergonha. Mas quando pensou que o estava ajudando a abrir o zíper corara mais, retirando qualquer elogio à conhecida de anos.

Era um contato normal, mas há poucos meses ficava assim por poucas coisas. Embora não falasse em voz alta, nem mesmo ao próprio pensamento confidenciara, sabia que tinha algo, algo que sabia o que era, mas temia.

Desde o dia em que as mãos se encontraram no grande balde de pipoca no cinema — entre as cadeiras vermelhas, nem tão confortáveis, e o chão naturalmente sujo de uma mistura, que chamava de pópoca, uma mistura de pó, pipoca, saquinhos de bala, tudo unido por algum refrigerante de uma marca famosa —, houve um trato ocular de não mais ocorrer. Ficara pensando por muitos minutos, quase o filme todo, e o trato viera apenas nos créditos. Na verdade, a ocasião só servira, com propósito de confirmar os sentimentos recíprocos, tal sentimento não denominado não tivera data de nascimento, apenas existira.

Escavando a verdade da cena, "O trato não fora mútuo" pensou Tsuna. Obrigou, em um olhar que dera poucas vezes antes, o outro aceitar sua oferta, com o risco da sua perda para o outro, com o risco de afastar-se até o momento do cessar de seu coração. E mesmo assim, após algum tempo — não lembrava quanto, seu entendimento do tempo fora destruído, não sabia se por sua própria negação de uma nova paixão, ou por outros fatores externos —, o ruivo quebrara o acordo, ao ir tentar conversar com o moreno sobre isso.

O tato do amigo para coisas amorosas eram tão grande quanto o seu, fora uma conversa vergonhosa e intimidante, que ele finalizara assim que pôde, sepultando o assunto em um epitáfio de amizade crua.

Não era nada relacionado a não gostar de gays, muito pelo contrário, conhecia os amigos bem de mais para ter qualquer discriminação acerca disto. Entretanto, não queria modificar as coisas do modo que estavam. Ele já tinha uma garota a quem amar, e preferira que as coisas continuassem assim, considerava o ruivo seu melhor amigo, não queria perdê-lo em um relacionamento infantil, nenhum dos dois tinha muita experiência em casos amorosos, então antes de tudo, visava o bem estar de sua amizade, era o que repetia para si mesmo...

Não obstante, não podia negar, que em algum momento, em algum sonho quente, ou em um pensamento solto da corda dos planos, deixara esse segredo escapar para sua consciência, deixando-o bem mais sensível ao amigo. Mesmo se tentasse negar, as maçãs do rosto, rosadas o entregaria. Estava mesmo que em silêncio, esperando qualquer mísero toque que viesse do outro.

Após ajudá-lo a tirar as duas blusas meio molhadas, dera-lhe seu casaco, que era o dobro da grossura de um caso de inverno normal, a camiseta do Shimon estava seca, portanto não precisava trocá-la. Vestiu as blusas do amigo, estava aquecido, conseguiria aguentar até chegar em casa.

Respirou fundo; o ar gelado ardera-lhe nos pulmões, sentiu outra coisa arder, uma fragrância quente, doce, quase imperceptível, que lhe encantou de súbito. Só então lembrou que os casacos que usava eram do amigo, a fragrância que o ludibriara era o cheiro de Enma, tímido e agradável, tal como o dono. Um sorriso acanhado despontou-lhe nos lábios, centelha do gostar. Chamou-se de idiota quando sentiu as faces quentes. Olhou sorrateiramente para o ruivo, não querendo mostrar-lhe a felicidade contida, o outro escondia bem as emoções, mas os olhos indicavam uma alegria imensa; diferente do que suas feições mostravam. Enma também sentira o cheiro de Tsuna no gordo casaco de inverno.

A provável hipotermia que atingia o jovem ruivo, além de desconfortável, lhe impedia de dar um passo sem cair, a perna tremulava ao se erguer, e ao cair se dobrava como borracha, fraca o fazia despencar sobre o chão, por sorte fora amparado pelos braços magros do amigo moreno, o inconveniente se tornara conveniente, ao constatar que teria a ajuda dos braços do amigo.

Tsuna tentou imaginar, primeiramente, um modo de ajudar o Shimon sem ter um contato agravado, e sem demoras se viu sem saída, emboscado. Era muita tentação ter Enma tão próximo a si, era quase um clamor amoroso. Repreendeu-se, imaginando que iria para o inferno, ao perceber que agradecera, em seu íntimo, pelo amigo não ter calor corporal para envolver-lhe.

Firmou os pés no chão, pronto para ajudar ao amigo. Constatou que o maior peso seria o do coração, ao negar tal paixão durante todo o percurso.

X

Conseguira entrar em casa sem grandes problemas. Fora complicado pegar as chaves no casaco que o ruivo usava, no entanto o esforço não lhe rendeu nenhum momento vergonhoso. A primeira coisa que fez ao entrar na casa, fora jogar o amigo em uma cadeira, rumando rápido para buscar roupas secas, e algo que conseguisse o aquecer rapidamente. Seu estado tinha melhorado, mesmo assim exigiu de si, uma ação que ajudasse mais ainda o Shimon, em uma velocidade admirável.

Seu quarto encontrava-se digno de uma retratação, por um pintor abstrato. Ficara sem arrumação apenas em dois dias, e já estava de tal modo, que era quase impossível achar o chão. Imaginou-se morando sozinho, e percebeu que muito de sua renda, haveria de ir para a contratação de empregadas. Ou viver em um hotel, acreditava que a contratação seria mais barata.

Passando pelo banheiro, pensou em colocar o Shimon em baixo do chuveiro, mas desistiu. Não só pela vergonha, que o inibiria de ter qualquer diálogo decente posteriormente. Mas, também, um provável choque térmico, que sabia, não seria nada agradável. Molhou poucas toalhas com água quente, e achou que era o suficiente.

Já na sala, jogou-lhe uma toalha na cabeça, e deixou outra com ele, pedindo que se trocasse. Não cogitou a ideia de ter de ajudar-lhe, saiu rumo à cozinha. Colocando água para fazer chá, tentou fazer algo mais, que o mantivesse na cozinha, e que o possibilitaria evitar falar com Enma. Consumiam-no as dúvidas de como o amigo acabara jogado, ao chão frio, mas mesmo a dúvida do curioso, não ganhava dos receios do coração.

Não obstante, a fuga não demorou muito a cair por terra. Como toda certeza relacionada ao amor é fugaz — até mesmo os planos para fugir dele —, em passos vacilantes, o ruivo perpetrou a cozinha, temeroso, sabendo que pisava em terreno incerto. Mas, com um temor que apenas os que conhecem o terreno têm. Ao entrar no cômodo, atacava às terras do coração do Vongola.

Ocupava a mente regularizando o ritmo cardíaco, que intermitentemente acelerava e quase parava, nos intervalos das batidas, em um átimo no coração, encontrava-se a dúvida semeada de sua certeza, a dúvida de seu amor. O tecido da calça larga, farfalhava, e os dois puderam medir a tensão do ar.

A luz mortiça da tarde se infiltrava pelas janelas da cozinha, abriam brechas pelo tecido da cortina, e projetava sombras pela cozinha. E por um momento, Tsuna quis virar sombra. Achava-se conspurcado de mais para ser luz. Em um momento, que arriscara tirar os olhos do piso branco da cozinha, percebeu um machucado na testa do outro. Um machucado gigantesco, e se perguntou como não o vira anteriormente.

O sorriso do ruivo parecera nervoso, mas com efeito de sonífero e calmante. Tímido, sentou em uma cadeira, esperando pelas perguntas, que sabia, uma hora importuná-lo-iam. As perguntas não vieram. O ruivo achou, que o amigo tentava manter o silêncio, ao custo de suas próprias incertezas. Durante segundos, tragou o ar denso, imaginando como destruir a distância entre os dois, os movimentos pesavam, e os sons se abafavam perante ao ar impenetrável. Com coragem daquele que sabe que irá morrer em minutos, e critica a todos que nunca tivera coragem de ressaltar , falou baixo.

— N-não aconteceu nada de importante. — Assentiu brevemente, atestando a própria afirmação.

— Não? — A resposta saíra estrangulada, rastejante.

— Cachorros. — Respondeu convicto e sério, mesmo achando-se um idiota.

O riso saíra rápido da boca de Tsuna, encontrara uma saída, e não hesitou em declinar aquele convite; a seriedade com que o outro falara, como um gracejo proposital, o fizera rir, mesmo sabendo que os cães o atormentava há tempos, era um empecilho real. Em seu final, o riso, ficara álgido, como as ruas lá fora, e insípido como qualquer lugar lá fora, se comparado a estar com o Shimon. Enma resignou-se em dar um pequeno sorriso. Sem querer conseguira quebrar a barreira, pelo menos a sua. A de Tsuna só perdera um pouco de sua altivez.

— T-Tsu... — Respirou fundo, por um momento a voz morrera na garganta. — Tsuna-kun, podemos conversar?

"Como fugiria dessa vez?", pensou, por um momento efêmero e inocente, como seu amor por Kyoko, há muito esquecido. Por nada queria isso, sabia o que aconteceria na conversa, e não queria concretizar nada com o amigo. Fingiu não ouvir o que outro falara, preparando o chá, pensara que o ruivo perderia a coragem.

Sempre soube que o amigo fugiria a todas as suas investidas, mas agora se sentira revigorado por algo, uma vontade incontrolável, uma coragem, proveniente do mesmo lugar que viera o gostar de Tsuna. Só que chegara mais tardiamente.

— Tsuna! Por favor, para. Sei que me ouve, para de me ignorar. Por que foge tanto, por que acha isso tão ruim? — Queria acabar tudo, pretensiosamente tentaria arrebatar para si o outro, ou então atingiria a autodestruição. Como apostador iniciante, tudo ou nada.

— Porque é. Você sabe. — Respirou fundo, a voz chiando de sensibilidade. — Droga, Enma. Agora que a Kyoko estava ligando mais para mim... Por que não só amigos? Por que quer estragar tudo? Já pensou o que todos achariam? — Balançava bastante os braços, desesperado, tentando por fim, liquidar aquela ideia ridícula da cabeça do outro.

A ferocidade com que o moreno o respondera, o atordoou. Fora cruel; tudo o que o Ruivo queria era uma confirmação de que o Vongola não gostasse dele, tudo o que ele queria era algo que os separasse de verdade. Não ansiava tornar-se empecilho, pútrido em amor coagulado.

— A Kyoko? Ela não gosta de você, só gosta do seu caráter. Nem você gosta mais dela. — Se levantou. O amigo o feria com palavras, em uma batalha. Iria ferir o amigo também, se esse ferimento mais tarde fosse tratado por si, valeria à pena. — Amigos... Faz muito tempo que não me trata como amigo, foge de mim. Por que não ser mais? Sabe como me sinto? Queria tanto poder parar de te amar, ou te amar sozinho, mas eu sei que também gosta de mim, sei que receia olhar por medo de se aprisionar, que receia tocar porque sabe que irá abraçar. Sei que anseia por ouvir minha voz, que anseia ver-me, que anseia beijar-me. Eu sei, porque me sinto assim, se deixe me querer.

Tsuna queria fugir, realmente queria o outro. Permitir-se-ia admitir o que sentia por meros instantes. Mas por que tinha que aceitar? Por que não poderia viver uma vida normal, uma garota, um ou dois filhos, uma casa em um bairro médio. Sem grandes pretensões de um amor gigante, mas uma paixãozinha quase nula, imatura, de colegial, que conseguisse resistir durante a vida, devido a ausência de fulgor. Queria tanto poder se separar dos desejos. Ele se achava em um cântaro de volúpia, e não conseguia quebrar esse cântaro, que o banhava em líquido belo, e libertino, chamando-o para os braços do outro.

— Nunca conseguiremos nos amar direito. Se o amasse, você pode me nutrir com o seu? Pode me dar conforto? Alguém que eu poderia apresentar a okaa-san? Ao Otou-san? Alguém que eu poderei abraçar na rua sem vergonha? Alguém que eu possa amar, sem atrair olhares? — Se apoiava na pia, e por um descuido, bateu no bule de água quente, queimando minimamente a mão. Meneava a cabeça em discordância.

Enma pousou a mão sobre o rosto vermelho do outro. Os dois trêmulos, os braços fracos, quase não conseguiram se firmar na cintura d'outro, o inverno, em que estavam, se aquecia subitamente. Os lábios frios se encantaram ao primeiro toque, sedentos por saliva, o vinho dos verdadeiros amantes. O álcool desse desejo ruborizou-lhes as faces, queimou-lhes o coração, e destruiu-lhes o corpo, juntando suas almas.

Separando as bocas, lentos, ainda ébrios, Enma sussurrou em palavras tépidas, ao pé do ouvido:

— Não conseguirei, pois o amor só é perfeito aos amantes. — Deu um riso de liberdade.


End file.
